La lealtad de Epona
by Dark Cat
Summary: Una rutina que tenían perfectamente planeada, se transforma en una pesadilla, solo en cuestión de minutos.
**Leyenda de Zelda:**

 **La lealtad de Epona**

 _ **"Nunca supe cuanto podía extrañarte, hasta que fue demasiado tarde"** _

Despertado por el asfixiante miedo, Link instintivamente trató de llenar sus pulmones, como si estos hubieran estado sumergidos por mucho tiempo, siendo utilizados por primera vez. Desorientado y con la vista nublosa, impulsado por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, comenzó a levantarse, parando repentinamente sus acciones al notar el rojo líquido que cubría sus manos.

Afligido, con cuidado alzó una de ellas, examinado con detenimientos las carmesí manchas, mientras en su confundida mente trataba de recordar que había pasado, dónde se encontraba y cómo es que se había embadurnado, distrayéndose al sentir el suave tacto y el calor de la figura de su yegua, que yacía echada a su espalda.

Epona, quien había estado pendiente de su amo, al sentir el brusco despertar de su jinete y amigo, no pudo evitar liberar un calmado resuello, al tiempo que restregaba su carrillo contra su cuerpo, tratando de apaciguarlo, intentado comunicar su preocupación, así como su apoyo.

Tranquilizado por el gesto de su potra, el héroe parpadeó un par de veces, pausando su movimiento, mientras inspiraba hondamente, retenido el aire por algunos segundos, para exhalarlo de forma gradual, controlando los latidos de su corazón, permitiéndose de disfrutar del confort que le proporcionaba su amiga contra la incertidumbre que lo invadía, haciéndolo desear por un breve momento el permanecer en aquel estado, uno que solo podía llegar con su ayuda, uno que no deseaba abandonar, pero sabía que no podía seguir postergándolo, así que con más calma comenzó a abrirlos, enfocando su mirada en su fiel compañera.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda gracias a la caricia del viento sobre los húmedos y sucios ropajes, al tiempo que giraba su cuerpo, encontrando a la apacible Silver Bay recostada sobre uno de sus costados, con sus patas dobladas, descansando su cabeza contra el suelo, mostrando una imagen de tranquilidad y serenidad.

Sin poder evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa al notar la favorita posición de su amiga, en la cual siempre habían descansado aquellas noches a la intemperie, juntos en la majestuosidad y la soledad del campo, impávidos al acecho de los peligros que esconde la profundidad del crepúsculo, guarecidos por la presencia de los infinitos astros luminosos, unidos por aquel inquebrantable lazo de amistad y comprensión.

Su larga y blanca crin mecida por la gélida brisa, moviendo ligeramente sus orejas, mostrando que a pesar de su calma, ella estaba atenta, pendiente de los sonidos que estaban a su alrededor, mientras que sus oscuras y penetrantes pupilas lo observaban con detenimiento, reflejando en ellas sus emociones, pero sobre todo su imagen.

Una mirada tan simple, tan única y especial, una que invariablemente lo hacía experimentar diferentes sensaciones, desde el más grande de los júbilos, hasta la tristeza más amarga, ya que no importaba cuanto pasara el tiempo, era la única que siempre podía leerlo, entenderlo de una manera tan perfecta, que estremecía y enternecía por completo su alma.

Saliendo de su estupor, al perder el contacto visual de su compañera, quien había cerrado sus ojos al suspirar, volvió su mirada a su mano, tratando de recordar que era lo que lo había despertado, lo que lo había llenado de tanto terror, cuestionados la razón del porque de aquellas manchas en sus guantes. Desesperado por rememorar, masajeo su sien, un habito que había desarrollado ante aquellos momentos de frustración, teniendo que parar en seco al sentir como un ardor lo recorrió, sorprendiéndolo.

Incrédulo volvió a repetir su acto con mayor cuidado, logrando que un ahogado e involuntario quejido saliera de sus labios al palpar rudamente la reciente herida que hallaba escondida entre su cabellera.

Atenta ante los sonidos, de su amo, con cuidado y pausado movimiento, Epona movió sus orejas, abriendo sus ojos, enfocando su atención sobre el Hyliano, quien significa más que su propia vida para ella, él era su igual, su compañero. Razón por la cual odiaba cuando hacía aquellos ruidos, pues llenaban de temor su corazón.

Angustiada por el quejido, vocalizo un agudo relinchido, mientras movía pausadamente su cuerpo, intentado acunar al guerrero en un acto reflejo maternal y de protección.

Link, extrañado al ver a su amiga en aquella postura, al sentir como intentaba envolverlo, tratando de abrazarlo a su manera, no pudo evitar sentir un terrible vacío en su pecho, recordándole aquella sensación de asfixia que lo había inundado. Inesperadamente haciéndolo invocar los hechos que habían sucedido, creándole una terrible jaqueca, que lo obligó a recargar su cabeza sobre sus manos.

Empática a los sentimientos de su compañero, Epona, pronuncio un suave resuello, como si intentara copiar las palabras de aquel desconocido lenguaje, del cual poco entendía, pero que siempre usaba el Hyliano, mientras que trataba con leves mordiscos, y delicados resoplidos auxiliarlo, como siempre lo había hecho.

En especial aquellas noches, donde el guerrero se levantaba agitado y ansioso, ya que a pesar de que largos años habían pasado desde la batalla contra el rey del mal, liberando al reino del terrible destino al que había sido sometido, los eventos de aquellas afrontas jamás serian borrados, sino todo lo contrario, tendían a perseguirlo en sus momentos de mayor calma, atrapándolo en un eterno calvario. Asediado por temibles sueños, que no eran mas que memorias de aquella época, las cuales había tratado de olvidar, incluso hasta llegar a obligarse a si mismo el no pensar en ellas, el no recordarlas, buscando un descanso que le sería imposible, anhelando el poder dejar de huir de aquellas pesadillas que lo mantenía en vela y lo atormentaba constantemente, aún estando despierto.

Ya que nunca podría olvidar toda la sangre y matanza que había hecho, las confrontaciones contra aquellas criaturas que servían al maligno monarca, la letalidad de sus movimientos, mientras tajaba sin piedad sus cuerpos, arrebatándoles de toda vida, al tiempo que luchaba por mantener la suya. En especial en aquellos instantes donde se había encontrado cara a cara con la misma muerte, evitando ser apresado por sus garras, gracias a sus reflejos o por simple suerte.

Como la última afronta que había tenido hace un momento, donde Epona, lo había arriesgado todo por protegerlo.

Sintiendo como el frío del ambiente empezaba a penetrar su cuerpo bajando su temperatura, con cuidado el caballero pasó su mano por la cabeza de su potra, en forma involuntaria, inconscientemente buscando la tranquilidad que su presencia le proporcionaba, la cual continuaba en silencio, observándolo, esperándolo como siempre lo había hecho, moviendo imperceptiblemente las puntas de sus orejas, y resoplando con su cálido aliento.

Recordándole, que ella estaba ahí con él, que nunca lo dejaría, su eterna amiga, una que nunca lo había abandonado, que siempre estaba a su lado, ya fuera en sus mejores o peores momentos, acompañándolo en cada una de sus proezas, nunca pidiendo algo a cambio, mas que el poder estar ahí, el disfrutar de aquellos apacibles oportunidades que tenían para estar juntos. Convirtiéndose en su luz en momentos de oscuridad, la guardadora de sus secretos, en la confidente de sus temores, en su seguridad en los momentos de incertidumbre.

Epona era y siempre sería un elemento vital de su vida, tan importante que no podía visualizar un futuro sin ella. Donde un mundo sin su presencia, era ilógico e impensable, pues no había nadie que lo entendiera, que lo aceptara, que lo quisiera, sin reserva como ella lo hacía, con esa lealtad, esa devoción, ese cariño puro y honesto. Siempre cuidándose, acompañándose, disfrutando de la vida juntos

Como aquellas solitarias tardes, donde disfrutaban de la puesta del sol, o eso simples y maravillosos momentos de tranquilidad recostados a mitad del campo, así como los especiales días donde jugaban entre ellos, como si no hubiera diferencias, joviales de tenerse el uno a lado del otro, ya sea mojándose, empujándose o simplemente persiguiéndose, demostrándose toda la confianza y el cariño mutuo que existía entre ellos, que habían creado a través de los años, permitiéndoles entenderse de una manera tan especial, que bastaba a veces con una simple mirada, con un gesto, un movimiento, un ademan, para entender lo que deseaba expresar, sin necesidad de emplear palabras.

Sin embargo, había algo que le incomodaba, que sentía que estaba olvidando, pasando por alto y que era importante de recordar, de saber antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, el cual creaba dentro de su alma un sentimiento de pánico y desasosiego.

Desconcertado y afligido, Link volvió su vista a su quieta yegua, recorriendo con ella lentamente su cuerpo, notando por primera vez, que a diferencia de su usual postura, había en ella un aire de quietud y melancolía, uno que aumentaba su ansiedad, haciéndolo revisar con más detalle, apreciando las rasgaduras que había marcadas en su rojizo pelaje, los ligeros temblores que daban sus músculos, su lenta respiración, deteniéndose al ver la fractura que había sobre la montura, una que no había existido esa mañana, cuando la alisto para iniciar aquel paseo, como era costumbre.

Una rutina que tenían perfectamente planeada, el levantarse antes de los primero rayos del sol, para salir a disfrutar del aire fresco, del aroma del campo, de la adrenalina que llenaba sus venas al correr a toda velocidad por la pradera, sintiéndose libres, unidos, enlazados en todos sentidos, en una utopía.

Un sueño que se había transformado en pesadilla, solo en cuestión de minutos.

El grito de ayuda los había sorprendido, haciéndolos cambiar su usual ruta llegando hasta la pequeña carreta que estaba siendo asediada por aquellas bestias, ante los desesperados llamados de ayuda y los rugidos de los monstruos, sin poder reprimir su necesidad de ayudar, sin poner atención a lo que realmente estaba haciendo, confiado se lanzó a la batalla, olvidando por completo, que no llevaba consigo ninguna arma.

Mas sus acciones ya habían sido demasiado tarde, ya que el último de los lagartos había atravesado con el filo de su espada el pecho del mercader, que intentó defenderse con un simple cuchillo.

Abrumado y molesto no solo con aquellas criaturas, sino también consigo mismo, por su falla, por la perdida de aquella inocente vida, dejando que el odio y el coraje lo dominaran, sin perder tiempo arremetió contra las bestias, golpeando los costados de su yegua, comandándola a la batalla, mientras llevaba su mano hasta su espalda, buscando la empuñadura de su arma.

Terribles segundos de temor y ansiedad lo llenaron, al momento que sus dígitos tocaron solo el aire, al caer en cuenta de que no había traído consigo su espada, rememorando en aquel momento, que había dejado en su habitación junto a su escudo, pues odiaba cargarlos consigo cuando salía a dar aquellos cortos paseos en la madrugada, confiado siempre del velo de paz y seguridad que cubría el reino.

Epona, acostumbrada a confrontar aquellas criaturas, no reparó al sentir la adrenalina de su amo, pues era un evento natural que siempre experimentaba en aquellos momentos, entrenada como buen caballo de guerrera, aumentó la fuerza de sus patas, y endureció su cuerpo, lista para soportar el combate, haciéndola instintivamente incrementar su velocidad, mientras viraba su flanco, lista para golpear con sus cascos y musculatura a la criatura, mientras su amo, la tajaba con su arma en un practicado y sincronizado acto.

Todo había sido como siempre, sin un ápice de duda impactó al ser usando toda su fuerza bruta, derribándolo y desarmándolo, mientras este dejaba salir un agudo alarido de dolor ante el daño que recibió.

Agradecido por su suerte, Link balanceó su peso sobre uno de los estribos, recogiendo la caída y oxidada espada de su enemigo, mientras jalaba las riendas, guiando a su yegua a dar vuelta y regresar hasta donde se hallaba el abatido cuerpo del Lizalfo para eliminarlo.

Confiado en sus habilidades, así como en la voluntad de las diosas, el héroe blandió la espada tajando al bípedo reptil, que había comenzado a incorporase débilmente, manchando sus manos y ropajes con el líquido vital de la criatura al momento de ser cercenado.

Mas su victoria había sido efímera, al momento que otro de los lagartos surgió de dentro de la carreta, aventándose contra la noble yegua.

El impacto del hacha del monstruo había cuarteado la montura, haciendo que por la inercia de su movimiento y peso, tanto Link como Epona, perdieran el equilibrio cayendo estrepitosamente contra el húmedo pasto.

Teniendo la ventaja estratégica en aquel momento, notando la debilidad de su oponente al haberlo separado de su cabalgadura, sin piedad el réptil arremetió contra el caído héroe, buscando eliminarlo de un solo golpe.

Salvado solo por sus reflejos, Link alcanzó a esquivar el ataque, mientras buscaba desesperado el acero que había usado momentos antes. Con la adrenalina estimulando sus sentidos, desarrollando una rápida estrategia, esperó hasta que nuevamente la criatura tratara de atacarlo, golpeándola en el abdomen con una patada, aventándola y alejándola, por un breve instante.

Desorientado ligeramente por la defensa del guerrero, el bípedo reptil abrió sus fauces, mostrando sus filosas hileras de dientes, tratando de imponer su presencia, manifestando su ferocidad, mientras dejaba salir un agudo rugido.

Agradecido de sentir el metal bajo sus dedos, sin pensarlo, teniendo el tiempo medido, Link se levantó dispuesto a confrontar a su enemigo, completamente cegado por el instinto de batalla que lo consumía, olvidando la desventaja en la que se encontraba.

Epona, adolorida, y con dificultad se incorporó, resintiendo la torcedura de una de sus patas, así como el ardor de los arañazos que recibió. Mas su preocupación por su amo, la hizo hacer a un lado las molestias que la dominaban, tratando de soportar el dolor que esto le causaba, buscó la presencia de su dueño, quien estaba luchando fieramente cerca de ella.

Preocupada siguió con su mirada los movimientos del Hyliano, tratando de entender por qué este tardaba tanto en eliminar aquel ser, que parecía haber descubierto a la perfección la debilidad del guerrero, pues lo tenía sometido bajo fuertes agresiones, impidiéndole contraatacar.

Mas su inquietud, en breve momento se volvió un inconcebible terror, al notar como el arma del enemigo rompía la de su amo, y este caía al suelo por el impacto y la fuerza de aquel movimiento, quedando a completa merced de este.

Link, invadido por el pánico al momento de ser desarmado, sin poder defenderse, maldiciéndose por sus acciones, por haber no haber meditado bien las cosas, por olvidar su espada, sintiendo las frías manos de la muerte sobre su cuello, cerró sus ojos, mientras alzaba sus brazos en un último e instintivo movimiento de protegerse, siendo aquella la última imagen que había en su mente antes de ser consumido por la oscuridad.

Regresándolo a la realidad, a la actualidad que estaba viviendo, donde angustiado buscó a su enemigo, que yacía inerte en el suelo, a una prudente distancia, exhibiendo su cabeza posicionada en un antinatural ángulo, el cual solo podía ser logrado por el impactó de una de las patas de su amada yegua.

Sorprendido, pero comprendido lo que había pasado, tratando de controlar la angustia que lo había invadido, agradecido acarició la cabeza de su yegua, recompensándola por las acciones de sus actos, mientras que contento de estar bien, y tras dar una plegaria a las diosas, no deseando permanecer más tiempo en aquel lugar, con pesadumbre, el héroe se levantó, esperando un par de minutos a que su compañera hiciera lo mismo, para retomar su camino a casa, mas para su sorpresa y consternación, Epona, no se había movido, no lo había seguido como era costumbre, sino todo lo contrario, continuaba echada observándolo, con una mirada llena de amargura y aflicción.

\- ¿Epona? –

La noble Silver Bay, sintiendo su corazón estremecer al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de aquella manera, con tanta aflicción y angustia, deseando poder hacer sentir mejor a su amo, de apaciguarlo, tratando de reunir las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, movió una de sus patas, al tiempo que se obligaba a incorporarse, logrando levantarse solo por un breve instante, pero al no poder soportarse sobre ellas, con pesar y sin gracia, cayó de nuevo contra el suelo, al tiempo que dejaba salir un ahogado relincho. Adolorida e inmóvil, no deseando rendirse, no de esa manera, guiada por la necesidad de estar con su propietario, de poder corresponderle, con cuidado levantó su cabeza, y cuello, solo por unos segundos, uniendo su miradas por un fugas instante, transmitiéndole todo su sentir, para después dejarla caer.

Horrorizado, sin poder aún asimilar la escena que estaba frente a él, Link se arrodilló rápidamente al lado de su yegua, mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez, sin poder creer lo que había visto hace uno momentos, recorriendo con sus manos, su cabeza, cuello, hasta detenerlas sobre su pecho, donde nuevamente volvían a ser manchas por aquel líquido vital, que emanaba de una profunda y letal herida.

Incrédulo, miró por milésimas de segundos la sangre que cubría sus guantes, robándole el pensamiento, paralizándolo completamente, pues no podía asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, debía ser una terrible alucinación o pesadilla.

Sacado de su estupor al sentir el movimiento de su potra, quien aún buscaba reconfórtalo, afligido sin saber como ayudarla, sin tener como salvarla, volvió a pronunciar su nombre, mientras intentaba auxiliarla, retirando inmediatamente su sayo, tratando de detener con este el sangrado, observando para su horror y desesperación como la tela se enrojecía rápidamente, mientras en vano luchaba un batalla imposible.

Sintiendo el contraste del calor de las caricias, contra el frió que la envolvía, contenta y satisfecha de saber que su amo, su amigo, su compañero se encontraba bien, agotada, sin tener más fuerzas en ella, la noble yegua cerró lentamente sus ojos, dejando que el cansancio la dominara, reconfortada y dichosa haberse despedido, de poder llevarse consigo en su último pensamiento a su igual, a su propietario, relajándose lentamente, mientras que sus pulmones se llenaban con sus últimas inspiraciones, disfrutando del aroma de la pradera, de la tierra, del viento, pero sobre todo, aquella especial e inconfundible esencia del héroe.

Sintiendo su vista nublarse, dolido, consumido por aquella emoción, Link volvió a llamar el nombre de su amiga con mayor desesperación, al sentir como esta se rendía por completo, cerrando para siempre aquellos expresivas pupilas.

Imposibilitado, angustiado, sintiendo como su corazón se destrozaba y una parte de si mismo era arrancada, continuo acariciando su cabeza, frotando con suavidad su frente con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra recorría su cuello y cuerpo, sin notar aquellas cristalinas lágrimas que surcaban su rostro.

Las cuales fueron imparables al sentir la última exhalación de vida de la Silver Bay, la cual destrozó por completo su alma.

No deseando aceptarlo, incrédulo ante la idea de que ella no estuviera, en un arrebato de frustración y negación, golpeo con su puño el pecho de su yegua, mientras clamaba su nombre, tratando de reanimarla, de regresarla de aquel lumbral al que no podía acompañarla, de retórnala a su lado, mas ya todo era inútil, ella se había ido para siempre.

Agotado, dominado por aquella inicial sensación de asfixia, destruido emocionalmente, sin poder hacer más, sin poder creer lo que había sucedido. Pasmado tras haber escuchado y sentido aquel último latido, aún sin creer la imagen que le mostraba sus ojos, continuo acariciando y llamando su nombre, hasta agotarse.

Perdido ante la noción del tiempo, sosteniendo entre sus brazos su cabeza, uniendo su frente contra la suya, sin poder detener el calvario que consumía su alma, sumergido en el peor de los pesares, se hallaba la figura de un hombre que había perdido una parte de si mismo, un pedazo de su alma.

No pudiendo seguir soportando verla tan quieta, tan tranquila, como si solo estuviera reposando, furioso cerró sus ojos, mientras golpeaba su puño contra el suelo, odiándose y recriminándose, sin poder detener la frustración y desasosiego que lo inundaban, ya que todo esto había sido su culpa, había sido por su error, por dejarse guiar por aquellas emociones, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, por su estúpida y maldita imprudencia, es que la había perdido. Epona quien siempre había estado a su lado, que era la constante que lo motivaba, ahora lo había abandonado, tras haber sacrificado su vida por salvar la suya.

Un noble acto, que no debió de haber existido, que no tenía por qué suceder, pero que él mismo había propiciado, por su orgullo, su falta de consideración, su error.

\- Perdóname, lo siento…

Eran las constantes palabras que pronunciaba y repetía una y otra vez el guerrero, mientras continuaba abrazando y acariciando a su fallecida compañera, imposibilitado de apartarse de su lado, de dejarla sola, de abandonarla, sintiendo como lentamente su calor desaparecía, aumentado aquel vació que lo consumía, uno que jamás sería llenado.

Sintiendo el calor de los rayos del sol sobre su piel, resintiendo la intensidad de luz, alzó su mirada al firmamento, notado las rojas y cobrizas tonalidades que producían en la bóveda celeste, un color que muchas veces había visto, uno de sus favoritos, el cual siempre usaba para comprar la majestuosidad de su potra, unos que jamás se igualaban al brillo de su pelaje, y que ahora y por siempre lo acecharían, ya no volvería a verla, ya no podría recorrer con ella los campos, así como jamás la olvidaría, no lo haría, porque Epona, no solo había sido su yegua o su amiga…

Había sido también su salvadora, en más de una forma.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Hola a todos, en primer lugar me disculpo por no haber actualizado mi sotras historias, pero es que he traído en mente la idea de hacer una tragedía, y como no deseaba que esto se transmitiera en ellas, es que decidí expresarlo de otra manera.

Nuevamente quiero agradecer a **Egrett Williams,** por ser mi beta, quien me ayudo a refinar esta idea, muchas gracias amiga por tu apoyo.

Bueno sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.

No vemos pronto, Bye.


End file.
